Lazy Day
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Hanya hari milik Duizhang./"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama, ge?" "Eh!" Kris membulatkan matanya dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya./Warning Inside/KrisTao/RnR


**They Belong to GOD**

**Lazy Day by Pelangi Senja**

**Warning**

**AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Drabble/Shounen-ai KrisTao.**

**Enjoy it guys**

* * *

Meskipun sang Matahari telah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di langit. Hal itu tetap tak membuat Kris Wu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia semakin menarik selimutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya ditengah padatnya kegiatan EXO yang tengah mempersiapkan comeback mereka. Ia telah bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggunya di hari indah ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan hari dengan bermalas-malasan. Sendirian.

"Kris-_gege_!" Kris langsung mengambil bantal yang sedari tadi digunakannya sebagai pengganjal kepalanya, lalu mengalih fungsikan bantal tersebut menjadi penutup kepala saat ia mendengar suara panggilan itu.

Kris bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang berani mengganggu hari tenangnya ah calon hari tenangnya. Tentu saja orang itu adalah Huang Zi Tao. _Maknae_ EXO-M yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Kris mencoba tak memperdulikannya dan mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kris-_gege_?" Kris tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya bergoyang, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kekasih manisnya itu. Demi matahari yang tengah berdansa _waltz_ di langit, kekasihnya itu benar-benar manis. Saking manisnya sampai-sampai ia ingin memakannya, menjilat tiap inci kulit tan yang menggoda itu dan- hei! Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang salah. Sejak kapan cerita ini berubah menjadi cerita dewasa? Oh astaga Kris! Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini kau tetap berpikiran mesum.

Mari normalkan kembali keadaan ini. Anggap Kris tak pernah memikirkan hal itu dan mari kita berhenti membayangkan adegan selanjutnya. Sekarang kembali fokusmu pada Kris tengah berjuang keras mempertahankan keperjakaannya-maksudku-selimutnya dari tarikan sang _maknae_.

"Aigoo… kau benar-benar pemalas. Depatlah bangun _ge_! Sarapan sudah siap dan yang lain sudah menunggu," omel sang _maknae_ sambil tetap menarik selimut Kris.

Kris sudah tidak peduli pada bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Sekarang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah selimut berharganya. Akhrinya terjadilah adegan tak pantas lagi yang dilakukan oleh dua pria dewasa.

"Demi Tuhan, Tao-_ah_! Aku benar-benar ingin tidur!" Kris benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya pada Tao. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Kris baru tidur selama dua jam? Lihat saja penampilan Kris saat ini.

Demi Ace yang masih berbentuk gumpalan bulu! Kris 'normal' yang biasanya mampu membuat kucing betina hamil karena lirikannya, sekarang tak lebih seperti pengangguran frustasi yang duduk di ranjang tak berbentuk itu lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada selimut yang berhasil diambil Tao. Lihatlah dia, begitu mengenaskan.

Matanya benar-benar merah dan kantung mata menggantung di bawah matanya. Rambut halus menghias sekitar bibirnya, rambut gelapnya terlihat seperti baru saja terkena angin topan, dan ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar yang dipadukan dengan celana seperti pengangguran frustasi yang bosan hidup.

Tao hanya menatap Kris-nya dalam diam, ia menerjabkan matanya beberapa kali lali memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja ia menegakkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama, _ge_?"

"Eh?!" Kris membulatkan matanya dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ya… pengartian tidur di sini memang ambigu, siapa yang setuju arti tidur di sini sama seperti yang Kris artikan dengan otak yang masih berkapasitas 1 MB itu? Kupikir aku setuju. Eh? Hey! Kris jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini masih pagi, lagipula hentikan kelakuanmu itu. Kau piker kau gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa apa? Kau lebih mirip _ahjusshi_ tak bermasa depan jika boleh aku berpendapat.

Entah sadar atau tidak dengan ucapannya barusan. Tao mengambil bantal yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai lalu memeluknya. Selimutnya? Sudah ia berikan pada Kris. Kris hanya terdiam menerima selimut itu dan hanya melihat gerak-gerik Tao yang mulai merangkak naik ke ranjangnya. Tao langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sisi kosog ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Matanya berkilat polos menatap wajah Kris yang mengeras. Kris kita, berubah menjadi patung _ahjusshi_ pengangguran yang tak bermasa depan.

"_Waeyo, ge_? Kau tak menyukai aku tidur di sini?" Baru saja Tao akan beranjak dari ranjang itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram dan membuatnya kembali rebahan.

"Anya. Tidurlah di sini, Tao-ah, temani aku." Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sekarang Kris tengah tidur menyamping menghadap Tao. Sedangkan Tao masih dengan posisinya yang terlentang, hanya kepalanya saja yang menoleh ke arah Kris. Tao bisa merasakan tangan Kris yang sedari tadi melingkar di perutnya yang rata menariknya mendekat ke arah Kris.

"Tidurlah," titah Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mulai menutup matanya. Kris terus memperhatikan Tao yang mulai tertidur di hadapannya. Kris tersenyum kecil sebelum ia ikut bersama Tao memeluk bunga tidur yang indah.

Semua terasa damai dan tenang di kamar milik leader EXO-M itu berbanding terbalik dengan ruang makan di dorm EXO. Terlihat kesepuluh spesies yang teridentifikasi sebagai member EXO itu terkapar tak berdaya, menahan rasa lapar mereka dan masih menunggu Kris Wu dan Huang Zi Tao untuk sarapan bersama.

"Huaaa~ Kai-hyung mati!" teriak sang maknae EXO saat melihat dancing machine itu tak bergerak dengan mulut terbuka.

"Lay-hyung, apa rasamu seperti keripik kentang?"

"Yah! Jongdae! Berhenti menggigit pipiku!"

"Baekhyun-ah, apa eyelinermu bisa dimakan?"

Yah~ benar-benar hari yang indah untuk bermalas-malasan, benarkan Kris?

**FIN**

Senja's here. LOL jangan bunuh Senja karena membuat fict tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Fict ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata senja #ceilee yah setiap pagi selalu dibangunin sama adek senja yang berakhir tidur bareng sama senja. Lalu kita berdua harus ikhlas 'mandi' di atas kasur Senja -_- Ibu senja terlalu baik sampai mau mandiin kita di kasur senja pake air es. Yaah~ mind to RnR? Please **don't be silent reader.**


End file.
